Don't Hold It
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Min Yoongi sudah menikah dengan Park Jimin. Yoongi suka cara Jimin tertawa dan tersenyum tapi, Jimin hampir tidak pernah tertawa dan tersenyum di depannya. Jimin merasa takut pada Yoongi dan Yoongi berpikir Jimin membencinya. Sangat rumit. /YoonMin /YoongiXJimin/
Pairing: YoonMIn

Genre: Romance, fluff, slightly angst(?)

Rating: M

Length: oneshot

Warning: super weird au, failed smut,

.

A / n: hello. Ini fic yoonmin pertama aku tapi rasanya kayak fic pertama aku jadi ... yah gitu. Waks. Terus, bagian m nya gak bakal bagus jadi jangan berharap banyak ya.

Ini bakal bener-bener pendek soalnya, aku lagi ship yoomin bgt gitu terus iseng aja bikin ffnya. Terus, ini bener-bener aneh. Itu peringatan. Aku udah baca ini dua kali tapi masih berasa aneh bgt. Aku juga gak ngerti kenapa nulis ginian. Aku lagi puyeng sama skripsi jadi nyari pelampiasan deh ahahaha. Btw, ini pernah dipost di AFF dengan judul yang sama tapi pake bahasa Inggris.

Happy reading!

...

Saat itu pukul 4 pagi. Pagi ini benar-benar gelap di apartemen Yoongi. Lampu dimatikan dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras di luar. Di dalam satu ruangan, Jimin berada di tempat tidur dengan Yoongi di atasnya, terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan keras. Jimin menggigit bibirnya keras dan meremas selimut tebal dibawah tubuh mereka. Dia berkeringat, keduanya berkeringat. Yoongi mendesis beberapa kali. Dia meraih dagu Jimin dan berkata, "Jimin ... Sial." Dengan itu, Jimin perlahan membuka matanya. Mungkin dia menutup matanya terlalu lama karena dia saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat beberapa kilauan di ruangan gelap itu. Yoongi mendesis lagi ketika Jimin _datang_ dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan otot-ototnya _di bawah sana_. "Uh ..." Jimin berbisik lembut. Yoongi kemudian mencium Jimin kasar. Dia menjilat semua darah di bibir Jimin. Jimin pasti menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras lagi. Hal ini terjadi beberapa kali. Yoongi terus bergerak dengan tempo yang berantakan beberapa kali sampai dia _datang_ di dalam Jimin dan mengerang. Kemudian, Yoongi perlahan membaringkan dirinya di samping Jimin dan mendesah lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, melihat Jimin yang masih terengah-engah.

"Y-ya, Hyu-ng." Jimin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tergagap tapi dia memang agak gugup sehingga ... yeah. Yoongi lalu menghela napas keras dan Jimin tersentak. Yoongi tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutnya selama sepuluh detik dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ya ... aku pikir aku perlu mandi." Yoongi melengos dan pergi ke kamar mandi dalam waktu singkat.

Ketika Jimin mulai mendengar suara air menetes, dia perlahan-lahan menangis. Jimin memeluk bantal kesayangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Hujan masih turun deras di luar dan rasanya sangat dingin. Mengapa Yoongi tidak mengerti? Jimin ingin memeluk Yoongi sepanjang malam. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Yoongi akan pulang larut malam. Dia akan meminta Jimin untuk makan malam bersama-sama dan dia perlahan-lahan akan menciumnya. Dia akan hanya menggiring Jimin ke kamar untuk seks dan pergi dengan dingin seperti ini. Mereka sudah menikah selama hampir setengah tahun, tapi selalu seperti ini. Hubungan mereka tidak berkembang. Mereka hanya orang asing yang tinggal bersama-sama. Jimin membenci fakta bahwa dia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia ingin dicintai. Dia ingin Yoongi untuk merawatnya. Tidak seperti ini karena entah bagaimana, dia merasa seperti sedang dijadikan _pelampiasan_.

...

Sepertinya sudah hampir setahun yang lalu ketika Jimin bertemu Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya. Ibunya adalah orang yang memperkenalkan Yoongi kepadanya. Mereka bertemu di sebuah hotel saat Jimin menemani ibunya ke pesta ulang tahun yang ternyata adalah pesta ulang tahun ibu Yoongi. Ketika mereka pertama kali tiba, ibu Yoongi menyambut mereka dengan senang hati. Kemudian, ibu Jimin mulai mengatakan dia benar-benar menyukai senyum Yoongi dan terus memuji Yoongi.

Dari pandangan pertama, Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi pasti lebih tua dari dia. Kulitnya begitu pucat sampai Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah Yoongi pernah keluar rumah atau tidak, atau mungkin dia vampir?! Jimin tertawa akan pikiranya sendiri. Tidak mungkin.

Yoongi tidak setinggi orang yang dulu benar-benar menyukai Jimin di kelas dramanya saat dia masih SMP dulu. Ah, kalau dingat-ingat orang itu sangat menyulitkan Jimin. Jadi, itu sedikit melegakan saat Jimin tahu Yoongi tidak begitu tinggi. Jimin benar-benar benci terlihat pendek. Tinggi badan mereka mirip, membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil. Mungkin Yoongi tidak menyukai susu seperti Jimin ketika ia masih kecil. Dulu saat masih kecil, Jimin selalu membuang susu yang ibunya berikan kepadanya sebelum tidur. Sekarang Jimin benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya dia minum semua susu itu.

Malam itu, Yoongi mengenakan setelan jas biru tua yang melekat dengan sangat pas ditubuhnya. Terlihat dijahit dengan baik. Itu jelas dibuat oleh pesanan khusus. Setelan itu sederhana tapi itu tampak cukup mahal untuk membuat orang mengambil lebih dari satu lirikan ketika mereka melihat Yoongi atau... mungkin itu Yoongi yang mereka lihat. Mungkin itu karena Yoongi benar-benar pucat atau mungkin karena _Yoongi benar-benar menarik_. Jimin tidak yakin.

Suasananya sangat canggung ketika ibu Jimin tiba-tiba menyeret Jimin ke meja depan dan memperkenalkan Yoongi kepadanya. Jimin suka sekali mata Yoongi yang begitu indah yang membuat Jimin terus menatap mereka selama beberapa detik. Kemudian suasananya menjadi benar-benar canggung ketika Jimin memutuskan untuk menawarkan Yoongi jabatan tangan, seperti yang seorang normal akan lakukan saat berkenalan, tetapi Yoongi hanya menatapnya dan berkata, "Min Yoongi."

Jimin hampir merasa dia benar-benar terlihat tidak menarik. Jimin hampir marah pada ibunya karena memaksanya untuk memakai setelan jas merah yang dia kenakan. Mungkin setelan merah ini adalah penyebabnya. Jimin memang merasa dia terlihat aneh ketika dia memeriksa dirinya terakhir kali di cermin. Dia seharusnya memakai setelan hitamnya yang sederhana.

Kemudian, Jimin perlahan mengambil kembali tangannya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke lantai. Sangat memalukan.

"Ah, Yoongi! Tidak sopan. Jimin sedang menawarkan jabat tangan." Jimin mendengar ibu Yoongi berteriak lirih tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Jimin dan ibunya. Oke. Sekarang Jimin mereasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Pasti canggung sekali tiba-tiba bertemu orang baru, _kan_?" Jimin dengar ibunya menjawab. Jimin mendesah sedih dan memutuskan untuk menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia ingin pulang. Kenapa dia setuju untuk datang? Jimin selalu benci pesta. Apalagi yang ini.

"Oh, benarkah?" Jimin melihat Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak mungkin. Apakah Yoongi benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa Jimin tadi menawarinya berjabat tangan? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti berpura-pura.

"Maaf. Min Yoongi." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin yang membalasnya dengan terlalu cepat.

"Park Jimin." Jimin berbisik cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Yoongi.

"Ah, tidakah mereka lucu? Malu-malu seperti itu?" Ibu Yoongi tertawa dan menyikut lengan ibu Jimin. Mereka berdua terlihat jauh lebih bahagia daripada seharusnya. Saat itulah Jimin tahu sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ini _kan_ hanya perkenalan.

"Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok _kan_?" Kali ini ibu Jimin ini bertepuk tangan gembira. Jimin tidak percaya bahwa ibunya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Cocok? Apanya yang cocok?

...

Jimin tidak tahu siapa yang memulai segalanya tapi, tiba-tiba dia dijadwalkan untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi untuk membicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka di sebuah kafe. Seminggu yang lalu ketika ibunya mengatakan kepadanya cerita yang paling mengejutkan yang pernah didengarnya dalam hidupnya; kau akan menikah dengan Min Yoongi.

Dia tetap tenang, meskipun dia merasa Min Yoongi tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Min Yoongi pasti membencinya ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dia terlihat tidak begitu suka Jimin. Pertemuan pertama mereka memiliki kesan yang buruk. Jimin ingin mengulangnya.

Ibunya pada dasarnya mengatakan kepadanya rencana orang tua mereka. Mereka mengatakan mereka telah mengatur pernikahan mereka sejak mereka lahir. Jadi, ketika dia tiba-tiba harus bertemu Yoongi untuk membahas rencana pernikahan dia merasa tidak nyaman. Jimin tidak tahu alasan Yoongi menerima pernikahan ini tapi, dia tahu ibu Yoongi akan menjadi salah satu alasannya dan itu bukan alasan yang baik.

"Hai. Uh, aku minta maaf aku terlambat." Jimin membungkuk ke Yoongi ketika dia sampai. Saat itu Yoongi berpakaian santai. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kaus putih. Terlalu santai untuk Jimin tetapi, Jimin melihat jaket hitam samping Yoongi, jadi, ya, tidak begitu santai _kok_. Karena, jaket itu harganya pasti mahal sekali.

"Ya." Gumam Yoongi sambil menyeruput kopinya. Americano. Jimin tidak terkejut sama sekali. Yoongi pasti membenci hal-hal manis sementara Jimin benar-benar membenci Americano. Wow. _Bagus sekali._

"Uh, yeah." Jimin duduk di depan Yoongi dengan canggung. Benar-benar canggung. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ibunya hanya menyuruhnya untuk bertemu Yoongi membicarakan rencana pernikahan. Jimin bahkan tidak yakin apakah Yoongi di sini untuk berbicara tentang hal itu atau tidak. Mungkin Yoongi datang untuk memberitahu alasan Jimin mengapa dia tidak bisa menikahi Jimin dan semacamnya. Jimin sudah sangat siap akan itu. Tapi, tidak. Yoongi benar-benar berbicara tentang rencana pernikahan. Dia menceritakan kepada Jimin ide-idenya tentang butik yang bagus, tempat yang baik untuk mengadakan pernikahan dan banyak lagi yang membuat Jimin bingung. Yoongi jelas tidak menunjukkan kepedulian saat dia berbicara. _Lalu, mengapa dia ada di sini?_

"Aku-aku tidak yakin tentang jasnya, tapi aku benar-benar suka kuenya." Jimin berhasil mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Baik. Kau tidak harus setuju tentang apa pun." Yoongi berkata dingin. Oh. _Sekali lagi, mengapa Yoongi di sini?_

"Sebenarnya, uh, aku suka semua yang kau jelaskan, kau tahu... eh, kita bisa pakai rencanamu." Jimin terengah-engah. Mungkin Yoongi tersinggung bahwa Jimin tidak suka jasnya, tapi, Jimin sangat tidak suka nada bicara Yoongi. Mungkin menyetujui segala Yoongi direncanakan akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah.

Yoongi mendesah dan mengusap dahinya.

"Kau tahu ini juga sulit bagi aku, _kan_?" Kata Yoongi menatap Jimin yang mulai ketakutan.

"Aku-aku tahu." Jimin bergumam. Sekarang dia bahkan membuat segalanya lebih buruk. _Well done, Park Jimin._

"Baik." Yoongi berskaur dan mendesah lagi.

"Sebenarnya jasnya terlihat baik." Jimin mencoba untuk membawa suasana hati Yoongi ini kembali karena mungkin Yoongi marah tentang itu. Jujur, Jimin tidak tahu mengapa Yoongi tampak begitu peduli dan marah. Mungkin itu pengaruh cuaca. Saat itu benar-benar panas di luar. Tapi ada AC yang membantu mendinginkan ruangannya. Jadi, tidak. Bukan cuaca. Mungkin kopinya. Apakah Yoongi tidak suka kopinya? Jimin adalah orang yang memilih café ini jadi, mungkin kopi adalah faktornya. Tapi, Jimin benar-benar suka tempat ini. Ah. Yoongi seharusnya yang memilih tempatnya.

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan ponsel Yoongi yang berdering setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara. Jimin sibuk membuat dirinya tampak sibuk dengan melihat beberapa brosur yang Yoongi bawa dan Yoongi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yoongi menjawab panggilan yang dia dapat dan cepat berkata bahawa dia harus pergi pada Jimin. Yoongi kemudian membayar kopi yang mereka pesan dan meninggalkan Jimin. Dia sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Jimin dan meminta maaf tapi tetap saja, ditinggalkan seperti ini membuat Jimin sedih. Setelah Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin tiba-tiba merasa dia ingin muntah. Dia merasa sangat sedih. Jimin pasti sangat membosankan untuk diajak berbicara. Jimin tahu itu. Tapi, Yoongi juga sama sekali tidak repot-repot untuk mencoba. Itu menjengkelkan. Jimin menyesal datang ke sini.

...

Lalu, sebulan kemudian, tiba-tiba mereka sudah menikah. Tiba-tiba Jimin sudah pindah ke apartemen Yoongi. Tiba-tiba mereka tinggal bersama-sama. Canggung sekali ketika Jimin pertama pindah. Jimin merasa kebingungan. Dia merasa seperti semua yang dia lakukan akan mengecewakan Yoongi. Jadi, yang dia lakukan adalah membongkar tasnya dan diam di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain bermain game.

Ketika mereka akan tidur, Jimin bertanya-tanya di mana dia harus tidur. Canggung lagi saat Jimin memutuskan untuk tetap diam di ruang tamu sampai jam dua pagi. Yoongi kemudian datang dan bertanya apakah dia ingin tidur atau tidak dan Jimin butuh lebih dari tiga menit untuk mengatakan ya.

Ketika Jimin mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya tidur sendirian sambil memeluk bantalnya, pasti aneh ketika tiba-tiba dia harus tidur dengan Yoongi. Saat Yoongi berbaring di tempat tidur, Jimin menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mematikan lampu? Aku biasanya tidur dengan lampu mati." Yoongi bertanya ketika Jimin berbaring di samping Yoongi.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Itu bohong. Jimin benci gelap. Dia takut gelap. Dia selalu merasa rakasa akan keluar dari kegelapan dan memakannya. Itu kekanak-kanakan tapi, itu kebenarannya. Jimin selalu tidur dengan lampu menyala. Dia juga akan kadang-kadang memutar beberapa musik klasik untuk membuat dia tidur lebih mudah. Jimin sangat sensitif saat tidur. Dengan hanya beberapa suara, Jimin tiba-tiba akan bangun bahkan ketika ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Itu adalah sebuah masalah baginya.

Ketika lampu dimatikan, Jimin diam-diam berdoa. Dia menutup matanya dan meremas selimut yang dia pakai dengan terlalu erat. Dia berharap tidak ada rakasa yang datang dan memakannya.

Dia tersentak saat dia merasa seseorang menyentuh dia. _Sebuah rakasa datang untuk memakannya? Tidak!_

"Jimin, kau takut?" Ketika dia membuka matanya dia melihat Yoongi membelai bahunya. Yoongi terlalu dekat. Dia bisa merasakan napas Yoongi menerpa dahinya dan Jimin menajdi lebih takut.

"Jimin, ssst." Dia merasa Yoongi membelai kepalanya perlahan. Jimin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di mata Yoongi. Matanya tidak dingin, matanya hangat dan menenangkan. Jimin merasa aman.

"Ma-maaf." Jimin bergumam. Dia harus minta maaf. Tentu saja. Dia membuat Yoongi tetap terjaga sampai jam dua pagi dan sekarang mengganggunya lagi ketika Yoongi mencoba untuk tidur. Yoongi pasti membencinya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa tidur di kamar lain." Yoongi pasti mengira Jimin takut padanya. Tidak.

"Tidak! Tidak, _hyung_. Aku-aku tidak suka tidur dalam gelap!" Jimin berteriak keras ketika Yoongi hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk. "Aku akan menyalakan lampu."

"Tidak. _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa!" Jimin berkata cepat. Dia memegang lengan Yoongi erat untuk mencegah Yoongi bergerak. Yoongi harus tidur dnegan nyaman malam ini.

"Baiklah." Yoongi terlihat bingung. Tentu saja, dia pasti bingung. Jimin benar-benar konyol sekarang.

Kemudian Jimin tiba-tiba merasa Yoongi menarik Jimin lebih dekat dan memeluknya. Dia merasa Yoongi perlahan meletakkan wajahnya pada rambut Jimin dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidurlah." Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu menenangkan. Jauh lebih baik daripada musik klasik mana pun yang Jimin pernah dengar dan Jimin tiba-tiba merasa benar-benar mengantuk saat Yoongi mengusap bahunya. Dia tertidur dalam satu menit.

...

Malam berikutnya Jimin menunggu Yoongi memeluknya lagi dan mengusap bahunya tapi, tidak. Itu tidak terjadi. Mereka hanya tidur di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur tanpa percakapan atau apa pun. Kali ini Yoongi tidak mematikan lampu sehingga, Jimin tidak punya alasan untuk takut tapi dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia ingat baru bisa tidur ketika matahari hampir datang dan terbangun dengan Yoongi sudah meninggalkannya untuk bekerja. Jimin merasa sedih. Dia merasa benar-benar sedih. Dia seharusnya memasak sarapan untuk Yoongi.

Setelah itu, Jimin selalu mencoba untuk tidur tepat waktu dan bangun pagi. Dia akan memasak untuk Yoongi dan menyapanya. Dia akan melakukan berbagai tugas rumah dan mulai melukis ketika dia sudah selesai. Jimin adalah seorang pelukis. Dia juga penari dulu. Tapi dia berhenti karena pekerjaan dengan tur di kota-kota tidak akan membantu dia ke mana-mana. Sebagai penari di acara tertentu, Jimin akan selalu pulang terlambat dan melewatkan makan malam karena dia ingin tetap kurus. Dia ingin terlihat baik ketika dia menari. Jimin berani sumpah dia suka sekali menari tapi, dia tahu dia harus berhenti. Dia punya ide untuk membuka sebuah akademi tari tapi, dia terlalu takut untuk itu. Dia merasa seperti dia tidak cukup baik untuk membuka akademi tari. Dia bahkan telah memikirkan sebuah nama. Uh, Jimin sudah lupa namanya. Saat itu, Jimin juga seorang pelukis yang baik. Dia telah menjual lukisannya beberapa kali dan sekarang Jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Mungkin, dia akan mencari pekerjaan lain, secepatnya.

...

Pertama kali ketika Yoongi mencium Jimin adalah ketika Yoongi pulang benar-benar terlambat. Dia tampak begitu tertekan dan Jimin khawatir. Jimin sudah membuat secangkir kopi hitam untuk Yoongi. Dia juga sudah bertanya apa masalahnya tapi, Yoongi tetap diam. Yoongi juga sudah minum setengah kopinya. Jimin seharusnya kembali tidur tapi, tidak. Dia diam di ruang tamu dengan Yoongi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tiga menit kemudian, Yoongi tiba-tiba menarik Jimin lebih dekat dan menciumnya kasar.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin mendorongnya. Bukannya Yoongi tidak boleh menciumnya, itu hanya... Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, aku-" Yoongi tampak berantakan. Dia tampak seperti dia membawa banyak masalah dan Jimin merasa buruk.

"Aku... aku- maaf." Kata Jimin. Kemudian, mereka berdua tinggal diam selama beberapa menit dengan Yoongi terus menatap Jimin dan Jimin terus menundukkan kepala ke bawah.

"Jimin, kita bisa-kau tahu, maksudku-sudahlah." Yoongi mendesah keras. Dia mendongak ke langit-langit dan Jimin diam karena dia sangat bingung.

" _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari mata Yoongi.

"Persetan. Aku akan tetap melakukannya bahkan jika kau membenciku." Yoongi berkata sambil membawa Jimin ke kamar mereka.

Di dalam ruangan, Yoongi perlahan membaringkan Jimin di tempat tidur dan menciumnya. Pada awalnya, itu adalah ciuman lambat tapi kemudian tumbuh menajdi lebih cepat sampai rasanya terlalu panas bagi mereka berdua.

...

Pagi datang lagi, Jimin sedang sibuk membuat pancake. Dia tersenyum setelah dia mengatur meja. Masakannya bukan yang terbaik tapi, dia sangat menyukainya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menempatkan beberapa gelas air putih, susu dan jus. Dia tersenyum senang. Memasak selalu membuat Jimin senang. Dia sangat menyukainya ketika dia mencium bau sayuran segar dan daging. Dia sangat suka aroma makanan yang baru selelsai dimasak. Aromanya akan tersebar di seluruh dapur dan dia merasa sangat senang karena dia adalah orang yang membuatnya.

"Pagi..." suara serak dari belakangnya mengejutkannya.

"Pa-pagi, _hyung_. Aku membuat pancake." Jimin sekali lagi membenci dirinya sendiri karena tergagap. Tapi, dia selalu takut mengatakan hal-hal yang Yoongi. Ia takut jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan karena Yoongi tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya pemikirannya, meninggalkan Jimin menebak-nebak saja.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia duduk di depan Jimin dan mulai makan. Jimin perlahan tersenyum pahit. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam, Yoongi berkata, "Aku akan terlambat malam ini. Jangan menunggu aku."

"Ah... Kau ya.. _hyung_." Dia tergagap lagi. Sialan. Jimin diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Nah, tidak ada yang baru. Yoongi akan nilang dia akan terlambat, tidak perlu menunggu dia dan Jimin masih akan menunggu dia. Dia akan tidur di sofa dengan TV masih menyala. Kemudian, ketika Yoongi pulang, dia akan membawa Jimin ke kamar mereka dan Jimin akan terbangun dengan perasaan bergetar untuk bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Jimin mengingatkan dirinya lagi, smeua ini pasti karena Yoongi tidak suka Jimin. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Jimin.

...

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Cuacanya benar-benar baik. Itu membuat Jimin bahagia untuk beberapa alasan. Karena Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kota akhir pekan ini, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Seokjin. Dia akan kesepian jika dia tinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Heavy cream. Kau kehabisan krim kental, hyung." Jimin merengek. Mereka berencana untuk memasak kue bersama-sama hari ini, tapi, Seokjin, seperti biasa, lupa itu. Itulah sebabnya Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi langsung ke dapur Seokjin dan memeriksa bahan-bahan yang mereka perlukan.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa belanja." Seokjin cemberut. Dia dengan malas menggosok kepalanya. Mengapa Jimin datang begitu pagi? Sepertinya, Seokjin baru saja bangun.

"Baik. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membelinya." Jimin berkata sambil memeriksa dan menuliskan daftar bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Tidak! Kita harus pergi bersama-sama." Seokjin ikut merengek. Jimin selalu melakukan segalanya sendiri. Kadang-kadang dia lupa bahwa dia bisa meminta bantuan jika dia ingin dan orang-orang pasti akan membantu dia karena Jimin adalah orang yang sangat manis. Seokjin selalu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa meminta orang bantuan lain adaalh sikap yang benar-benar normal tapi, Jimin tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Oh? Oke." Jimin mengangguk sambil terus menulis.

Setelah Seokjin mandi dengan cepat, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko terdekat dengan berjalan kaki. Berjalan kaki kadang-kadang terasa benar-benar menyegarkan. Jimin suka melihat orang yang dia temui di jalan. Dia akan melihat orang-orang dengan anjing yang benar-benar memuaskan untuk dilihat karena Jimin menyukai hewan peliharaan tapi selalu terlalu takut untuk memiliki hewan peliharaan. Jimin takut jika suatu hari peliharaannya akan mati dan meninggalkan dia. Pati akan benar-benar sedih dan menjengkelkan. Dia tidak ingin mengalami kesedihan kehilangan seperti itu, dia memilih untuk tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan. Jimin juga akan melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan cepat. Mungkin mereka terlambat untuk sesuatu. Dia juga akan melihat remaja yang tertawa saat mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Kadang-kadang dia juga akan melihat beberapa pasangan berpegangan tangan. Hal itu membuat Jimin bahagia.

Ketika mereka mencapai toko, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah untuk menghemat waktu. Jimin akan mencari tepung dan telur dan Seokjin akan mencari sayuran untuk makan malam.

Jimin juga suka memerhatikan orang-orang di toko kelontong. Dia paling suka memerhatikan anak-anak yang. Anak-anak kadang-kadang akan berlari sepanjang toko sambil tertawa. Mereka akan bermain sendiri. Mereka akan penasaran dan menyentuh segala sesuatu yang mereka lihat. Itu benar-benar lucu.

Jimin meletakkan segala sesuatu dia mau ke dalam keranjangnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian es krim. Dia membutuhkan beberapa permen hari ini. Mungkin dia bisa menonton beberapa film malam ini dengan Seokjin. Pasti menyengkan.

Jimin mengambil beberapa bungkus keripik dan coklat. Coklat adalah camilan yang baik untuk dimakan sambil menonton film dan keripik, semua orang suka keripik. Dia pergi ke bagian es krim dan kesulitan dalam memilih rasa es krim yang dia inginkan.

"Aku akan mengambil yang stroberi." Jimin melihat Seokjin datang dengan keranjang penuh sayuran.

"Uhm, aku akan mengambil vanila." Kata Jimin.

Selanjutnya, mereka langsung membayar. Jimin bersikeras bahwa dia harus membayarnya karena Seokjin sudah cukup baik untuk membiarkan dia menginap malam ini tetapi, Seokjin bersikeras juga.

"Aku akan membayarnya." Seokjin mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku yang bayar! Kau sudah sangat baik membiarkan aku menginap malam ini." Jimin cemberut.

Seokjin tidak punya hati untuk membuat Jimin sedih. Jimin yang sedih adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membayar setengah-setengah. Jimin akan membayar untuk setengah dan Seokjin akan membayar setengah lainnya.

...

Jimin dan Seokjin tersenyum ketika mereka selesai mendekorasi sebuah kue. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah blackforest karena mereka berdua sngat suka cokelat. Mereka makan setengah dari kue dan menempatkan setengah lainnya di kulkas. Jimin tidak yakin mengapa dia suka sekali membuat kue. Itu membuatnya senang tanpa alasan tertentu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika dia melihat kue itu selesai dibuat dan tampak indah. Jimin pasti akan mengambil gambar dari kue yang mereka buat untuk disimpan untuk koleksinya sendiri. Dia punya cukup banyak foto kue yang dia dan Seokjin buat bersama-sama.

"Kuenya enak sekali!" Jimin tertawa ketika Seokjin berteriak keras saat dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa besar di ruang tamu.

"Membuat kue itu menyenangkan sekali!" Seokjin berteriak lagi.

"Kita harus membuat kue setiap hari Sabtu!" Jimin berkata sambil duduk di sofa lain.

"Itu ide yang bagus tapi Namjoon tidak akan menyukainya. Dia kebanyakan hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah pada hari Sabtu. Hari ini adalah pengecualian karena dia pergi dengan Yoongi." Seokjin cemberut.

"Oh tidak." Jimin juga cemberut.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka melakukan yang terbaik untuk album, kau tahu. Namjoon biasanyabenci bekerja pada hari Sabtu, tapi ... kau tahu." Seokjin menguap.

Jimin bingung. Dia tahu Yoongi membuat lagu tapi, dia benar-benar tidak tahu dia sedang membuat sebuah album.

" _Hyung_ , apa Yoongi hyung lakukan?" Jimin berseru. Dia melihat Seokjin membeku dan menatapnya dengan mata yang tajam. Tiba-tiba Seokjin duduk. "Jimin, Yoongi tidak memberitahumu bahwa mereka sedang membuat album untuk seorang penyanyi?"

"Uh, Yoongi _hyung_ biasanya tidak berbicara tentang pekerjaanya… eh, aku tidak tahu." Jimin meberikan sebuah senyum palsu tapi, Seokjin tahu itu.

"Yoongi bilang dia sedang membuat lagu tentangmu." Seokjin menguji. Dia tersentak ketika mata Jimin makin membersar.

"Dia?" Tanya Jimin. _Eh, mengapa Yoongi menulis lagu tentang dia?_

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja antara kau dan Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin. Dia mendekati Jimin.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jimin mengangguk buru-buru tapi sekali lagi, Seokjin tahu itu.

"Jimin, katakan padaku." Seokjin memberi pandangan yang penuh kasih dan Jimin menelan ludah. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari ini.

...

Seokjin sibuk menenangkan Jimin. Jimin sibuk menangis keras. Akhirnya dia mengatakan kepada seseorang perasaannya. Dia selalu merasa gelisah tentang hal itu. Tentang dia dan Yoongi.

"Astaga. Jimin! Maaf! Kumohon berhenti menangis." Seokjin panik. Mata Jimin sudah bengkak. Mata Jimin terlihat begitu menyakitkan tapi, Jimin tetap tidak berhenti menangis.

"Huh, aku uh, hu, maaf." Kata Jimin di antara tangisannya.

"Baik. Baik. Berhenti." Seokjin memeluknya erat-erat. Seokjin pasti akan membunuh Yoongi untuk melakukan hal ini pada Jimin.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Maafkan aku. Aku-aku-hanya ingin memberitahumu semuanya." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin.

"Oh Jimin, kau selalu dapat mengatakan apa pun. Aku senang mendengar cerita, terutama cerita tentangmu." Seokjin menepuk kepalanya. Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika seseorang peduli. Jimin tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia merindukan ibunya. Dia akan segera mengunjunginya.

...

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Aku akan membunuhmu, jika Kau tidak datang ke sini dalam tiga jam. Aku telah merencanakan beberapa cara untuk membunuhmu." Teriak Seokjin. Dia hampir ingin membuang ponselnya. Berbicara dengan Yoongi selalu sulit.

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu kau dan Namjoon ada di studio untuk menyelesaikan beberapa lagu. Berhenti dengan alasan 'aku sedang berada di luar kota'. Nah, kau dapat menyelesaikan lagu itu besok, minggu depan atau tahun depan. Aku tidak peduli. Hanya mau kau ada di sini sebelum tengah malam." Seokjin berteriak lagi saat ia menutup panggilan itu.

Dia melihat Jimin yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya dan mendesah. Dia selalu mengira hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi baik-baik saja. Dia adalah _hyung_ yang buruk.

"Oh Jimin. Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil mengelus dahi Jimin. Saat sedang sedang tidur Jimin terlihat seperti bayi. Seokjin tadi memberinya secangkir susu coklat lalu dia tertidur dengan mudah. Seokjin pasti akan membunuh Yoongi. Karena, _bagaimana bisa seseorang melukai Jimin?!_

...

Ketika Jimin bangun, jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam. Dia sendirian di dalam kamar Seokjin. Dia pasti tertidur. Oh. Tadinya mereka berencana untuk menonton film bersama-sama. Sekarang, sudah terlambat untuk menonton film. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Seokjin.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mencari Seokjin. Dia pergi ke ruangan lain tapi Seokjin tidak ada. Dia memeriksa ruang tamu dan menemukan Seokjin duduk di sofa dengan wajah serius dan kesal. Dia melihat secangkir kopi hitam di depannya, di atas meja dan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Seokjin mulai minum kopi hitam?

" _Hyung_." Kata Jimin sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh. Jimin, kau sudah bangun?" Seokjin terkejut saat melihat Jimin.

"Um, apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" Jimin tidak melihat alasan Seokjin begadang seperti ini. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia marah karena mereka tidak bisa menonton film bersama-sama atau apa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Seokjin tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Kita berencana untuk menonton film bersama malam ini." Jimin cemberut dan sekali lagi, Seokjin paling benci Jimin yang sedih.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa! Kau bisa kembali tidur." Seokjin jawab segera.

"Eh, maaf. Kau tidak bisa tidur? Aku pikir aku tidak bisa kembali tidur jadi, aku akan tinggal di sini denganmu." Jimin tersenyum.

"Oh baiklah. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Aku kira kita harus mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan?" Seokjin melompat kecil di kursinya.

"Tentu. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk film?" Jimin juga melompat kecil.

"Tidak. Aku pikir kita bisa menonton sesuatu! Coba aku lihat." Seokjin duduk dan memeriksa koleksi DVD-nya.

"Sesuatu yang menakutkan?" Tanya Seokjin dan Jimin langsung menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak." Gumam Seokjin. Dia kemudian melihat film yang lucu yang dia tonton dengan Namjoon bulan lalu dan tersenyum.

"Mari kita tonton ini!" Seokjin bersemangat. Film ini pasti akan membuat Jimin tertawa.

Film itu hanya bertahan untuk sepuluh menit ketika Seokjin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jimin pemikirannya. Ini sudah mengganggunya selama beberapa saat. "Jimin, apakah kau suka Yoongi?"

Jimin membeku. Dia diam selama hampir lima menit dan menatap TV dengan mata kosong. Seokjin menyesal bertanya. Tentu saja. Dia seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ak... aku pikir aku suka dia, ta-tapi... ah, tidak. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ak-Aku- mencintainya tapi, aku rpikir dia tidak menyukaiku." Jimin menunduk dan Seokjin tersenyum. Sudah jelas sekarang.

"Oh?" Seokjin mengelus kepala Jimin perlahan.

"Uhm." Jimin terus menunduk.

Pada menit berikutnya Jimin mulai menangis dan Seokjin mulai panik lagi. Oh dia akan mencari cara untuk ini. Jimin dan Yoongi pantas untuk bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , tolong peluk aku." Jimin terisak. Dia memeluk Seokjin erat dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia hanya merasa sangat sedih. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu perasaannya untuk Yoongi. Dia ingin Yoongi menyukainya juga. Itu menyakitkan.

"Jimin, kau perlu berbicara dengan Yoongi." Kata Seokjin. Seokjin terlihat yakin dan serius dan entah bagaimana Jimin ingin mencoba. Dia akan berbicara dengan Yoongi dan mencoba untuk menemukan cara untuk menata pernikahan berantakan mereka.

Seokjin mendesah ketika Jimin mengangguk dan memeluknya lagi. Jimin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Seokjin dan diam-diam menarik napas untuk mengendalikan air matanya. Sebenarnya, dia lelah untuk terus menangis. Matanya sakit.

Seokjin membelai Jimin lagi untuk beberapa menit untuk membuatnya rileks. Dia kemudian membuat wajah marah kepada pemilik kopi hitam yang menghilang: Yoongi yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari dapur. Dia sedang pergi ke toilet ketika Jimin datang dan mulai menangis. Tapi dia mendengar hampir semuanya. Wajah Yoongi berubah keras dan Seokjin tahu bisa dia percaya padanya. Mereka akan menemukan jalan mereka, Seokjin yakin itu.

...

Pada saat Jimin tiba di rumah, Jimin tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Dia terkejut saat dia menemukan Yoongi menonton TV dengan ekspresi kosong. Yoongi seperti tak bernyawa. Mungkin produksi albumnya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah pulang? Aku-aku dari apartemen Seokjin _hyung_." Kata Jimin. Dia melihat bagaimana Yoongi berbalik kepadanya dengan senyum pahit. Yoongi pasti marah akan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Jimin ingin memeluknya.

"Ya." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi tanpa sadar. Dia duduk di samping Yoongi dan perlahan memegang tangan Yoongi. Jimin telah berjanji bahwa dia akan mencoba, _kan_?

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk membelai tangan Yoongi. Dia melihat Yoongi memberikan senyum lemah. Yoongi tampak begitu rapuh sampai rasanya dia akan pecah jika Jimin menyentuhnya. Hal itu membuat Jimin sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yoongi menghela napas. Matanya tidak memberikan emosi saat dia mendekat dan mengulum bibir Jimin. Dia membelai Jimin saat Jimin mulai gemetar saat dengan perlahan Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk berbaring.

" _Hyu_ - _hyung_..." Jimin tergagap ketika Yoongi menekan tubuh mereka bersama-sama. Tidak. Jimin tidak ingin menjadi sebuah pelampiasan lagi. Jimin baru saja akan mendorong Yoongi pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi dia melihat Yoongi memberikan seringai mengejek dan Jimin membeku. Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi juga tahu.

"Ayo tidur." Kata Yoongi sambil berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mereka.

Jimin diam di sofa selama beberapa menit. Dia berpikir. Yoongi memang menyedihkan. Dia melihat mata Yoongi penuh dengan kesedihan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin menolak Yoongi. Jimin tidak menyukainya. Rasanya lebih buruk daripada yang ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi setelah berhubungan seks. Dia tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang menolak Yoongi tapi dia merasa seperti dia yang ditolak. Jadi, dia buru-buru berdiri dan -hampir- berlari ke kamar mereka. Dia sudah siap untuk menarik Yoongi dan menciumnya namun, dia melihat Yoongi, mengenakan piyama biru favoritnya, menyikat rambutnya dengan handuk. Ah, dia pasti baru selesai mandi.

Jimin perlahan masuk ke dalam, merasa gugup. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sampai Yoongi memutuskannya. "Aku akan tidur."

Jimin mengangguk. Dia membiarkan Yoongi berbaring di tempat tidur dan Jimin mendesah. Ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Mungkin dia juga membutuhkan mandi.

...

Jimin memutuskan untuk mandi air dingin. Dia membiarkan air dingin membasuh tubuhnya. Dia merasa segar setelah itu. Ketika dia keluar kamar mandi, dia melihat Yoongi berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Jimin menghela napas lagi dan berbaring di sisi lain tempat tidur. Jimin memutuskan untuk tidur menghadap dinding. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dia sudah berjanji. Dia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

Dalam waktu singkat Jimin mulai menangis. Sekarang dia yang merasa sedih. Tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi ke rumah ibunya dan memeluknya. Dia sangat merindukannya.

"Uh." Jimin tersentak saat dia merasa seseorang membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal. Dia merasa Yoongi menciumi tengkuknya. Dia juga mendengar Yoongi bergumam.

" _Hyung_." Jimin merengek. Dia berbalik menghadap Yoongi dan ketika dia melakukannya, dia menyesalinya. Yoongi menatapnya dengan ekspresi lterembut yang pernah dia lihat dari Yoongi.

"Kau-kau tidak dapat melakukan ini padaku!" Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi dengan sedikit terlalu keras. Kemudian, Yoongi tertawa dan tersenyum. Jimin menjadi marah.

"Tidak. Itu tidak lucu. Apa yang lucu?" Jimin hampir berteriak. Dia bersumpah akan berteriak.

"Jimin, aku minta maaf." Kata Yoongi sambil memegang kedua tangan Jimin, matanya seperti menusuk Jimin. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia tidak menemukan kata yang baik untuk merespon Yongi. Dia tidak marah pada Yoongi. Dia tidak bisa. Jadi, dia memeluk Yoongi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. Dia benar-benar suka wangi tubuh Yoongi. Sangat menyegarkan dan menenangkan.

"Kita bisa memperbaiki ini, Jimin." Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Uhm." Jimin mengangguk. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa Yoongi juga tahu.

Yoongi perlahan mencium Jimin. Kali ini Jimin membiarkan tangan Yoongi berkeliaran di sekitar tubuhnya. Yoongi menekan tangannya keras pada beberapa daerah tertentu sampai Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Ketika tangan Yoongi sampai di perutnya, Jimin mengerang. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Dia merasa sangat malu. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa.

"Baik. Kita bisa melakukan ini dengan benar, Jimin." Yoongi menyeringai dan dia terlihat sangat seksi.

Ciuman Yoongi menjadi lebih rendah. Dia mencium leher Jimin dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana. Jimin terengah-engah. Biasanya dia akan mencoba untuk menjadi setenang mungkin tetapi, kali ini tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan Yoongi yang menyeringai seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan Yoongi yang mengatakan kali mereka akan melakukannya dengan benar. Jimin ingin melakukannya dengan benar. Jimin mulai meremas sprei di bawah tubuh mereka saat Yoongi mengigit leher Jimin. Dia ingin menyentuh Yoongi juga dan Yoongi melihat itu. Yoongi berhenti sejenak. Dia menempatkan dahinya Jimin dan tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat hangat. Jimin menyukainya.

"Aturan nomor satu, jangan ditahan. Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Jangan menahan diri." Kata Yoongi tepat di bibir Jimin. Ketika Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi menciumnya lagi. Jimin mengerang. Kali ini dia membiarkan tangannya mencengkeram piyama Yoongi. Dia berteriak ketika Yoongi melepas kemejanya, menyisakan celananya.

"Kau cantik, Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum bangga.

Yoongi mulai menandai kulit Jimin. Dia meninggalkan tanda di mana-mana: di leher Jimin, di dada Jimin, di perut Jimin, di mana-mana. Dia suka ketika Jimin mengerang. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jimin bisa mengerang sekeras ini.

Yoongi sekali lagi meninggalkan tanda di kulit Jimin. Dia perlahan-lahan menyelinap Jimin masuk ke celana Jimin, tapi kemudian dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain menatap Jimin.

" _Hyung_." Jimin merengek.

"Kau sangat cantik." Kata Yoongi sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara sela celana Jimin dan pinggul Jimin. Jari-jarinya berkeliaran beberapa kali kemudian dia menariknya celana Jimin.

" _Hyung_." Kali ini Jimin menarik leher Yoongi turun untuk menciumnya. Yoongi tertawa.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kita mulai." Kata Yoongi. Dia segera mengambil sebotol _lube_ dan menuangkannya di tangannya.

Yoongi perlahan menelusuri perut Jimin dengan jari-jarinya. Jimin gemetar ketika Yoongi mendorong satu jari ke dalam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya tapi Yoongi melakukannya begitu lembut, Jimin hampir menangis. Dia mengerang keras ketika Yoongi mendorong jari yang kedua.

" _Hyu_ - _hyung_..." Jimin berteriak sambil menarik wajah Yoongi lebih dekat kepadanya. Dia mencium Yoongi dan mengerang ketika Yoongi menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, Jimin. Aku tahu." Yoongi menciumnya dengan lembut, mengulum bibirnya.

" _Hyung_!" Jimin berteriak ketika Yoongi melebarkan lubangnya. Jimin selalu suka ketika Yoongi menyentuhnya tapi, kali ini, Yoongi sangat lembut dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

" _Hyung_ , _please_." Jimin mengenggam lengan atas Yoongi erat-erat. Dia gemetar tapi dia sudah siap untuk itu.

"Baik. Kita mulai." Yoongi mendesah. Dia dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya dan Jimin dengan sabar membantunya.

Segera, Yoongi mulai melapisi dirinya dengan _lube_. Dia mendorong dirinya ke dalam Jimin dengan satu dorongan. Jimin meneriakan banyak _'hyung'_ dan ' _please'_ sampai Yoongi mulai bergerak. Dia mulai bergerak perlahan sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Jimin dengan tegas. Pasti nanti akan meninggalkan memar. Yoongi mulai bergerak lebih cepat hanya untuk memperlambatnya dan menikmati pemandangan di depannya: Jimin yang terengah-engah dengan keringat dan air mata. Yoongi tersenyum puas.

" _Hyung_... Yoongi _hyung_..." Jimin mengerang. Yoongi tertawa dan mencium Jimin lembut. Dia suka bagaimana sentuhannya membuat Jimin seperti ini. Dia sangat menyukainya. Jimin hampir putus asa akan gerakan apa pun karena Yoongi melakukan apa-apa kecuali menciumnya dengan lembut selama beberapa menit terakhir. Jimin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan mencakar legan Yoongi tak sabar.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh." Yoongi mendorong tangan Jimin menjauh ketika dia hendak mencapai miliknya yang mulai terasa sakit.

" _Hyung_ , _please_." Jimin merengek lagi. Jimin ingin berteriak ketika dia melihat Yoongi menyeringai tapi sedetik kemudian Yoongi bergerak cepat membuat Jimin sekali lagi mengerang keras. Kemudian, tangan Yoongi meremas milik Jimin dan dia mulai memompa Jimin cepat. _Terima kasih Tuhan._

" _Hyung_..." Jimin mengerang keras ketika dia _datang_ di tangan Yoongi. Yoongi mendesis. Dia sudah dekat. Dia bergerak lebih cepat dan Jimin mulai mengerang lagi.

"Ah, _hyung_!" Jimin berteriak sangat keras dan Yoongi _datang_. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Mereka berdua puas.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku bersumpah." Kata Yoongi sambil berbaring samping Jimin dan mencium bibir Jimin. Dia kemudian memeluk Jimin erat dan membelai kepala Jimin.

" _Hyung_ ," bisik Jimin. Jimin terdiam karena… apa? Apa Yoongi katakan tadi?

"Terima kasih." Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Yoongi. Dia mencium kening Jimin dan tersenyum lagi. Mereka terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa menit sampai mereka tertidur.

...

Ketika Yoongi bangun, sudah jam delapan pagi. Dia melihat tidak ada orang di sampingnya. Dia melihat tidak ada orang di kamar mandi. Jadi, ida pergi keluar dan pergi ke dapur. Jimin pasti akan berada di sana. Dia disambut oleh aroma sedap dari daging dan telur. Dia melihat Jimin sibuk menempatkan piring penuh makanan di atas meja. Jimin tersenyum ketika dia selesai menata meja dan Yoongi benar-benar menyukai senyum itu. Senyum puas. Jimin bangga akan makanannya. Yoongi menyukainya.

Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah berjalan mendekat. Yoongi berdiri di belakangnya, perlahan-lahan dia memeluk Jimin. Jimin tersentak. "Pagi." Kata Yoongi di leher Jimin.

"Pagi." Jawab Jimin lembut.

"Kau mengenakan bajuku?" Yoongi terkekeh. Tapi, dia melihat mata Jimin membesar dan Jimin panik. "Maafkan aku. Aku-uh-aku-bangun-ter-terlambat. Aku tidak sadar aku memakai bajumu. Aku akan menggantinya!" Jimin terlihat takut dan Yoongi benci itu. Dia tidak sadar mengerang dan mendesah dan itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Jimin mulai gemetar di pelukannya. Sialan. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas tadi malam?

"Tidak, maksudku. Kau terlihat manis. Sebaiknya kita mulai makan?" Yoongi tersenyum. Tidak mungkin dia merusak semuanya yang sudah mereka mulai hanya karena kemeja sialan yang Yoongi bahkan tidak suka.

"Oke." Jimin tersenyum lemah.

Jadi, mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan makan selama beberapa menit. Mereka tidak berbicara banyak. Hanya Yoongi memuji masakan Jimin dan Yoongi meminta Jimin menuangkan segelas air.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya." Kata Yoongi saat Jimin memindahkan piring kotor ke wastafel.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Ini tugasku." Jimin berkata dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama." Kata Yoongi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membagi pekerjaannya. Jimin akan mencuci piringnya dan Yoongi mengeringkan piringnya dan meletakkannya ke raknya. Yoongi sempat protes dengan mengatakan dia bisa melakukan lebih dari itu tapi, Jimin tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa rasanya sudah sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa bersama Yoongi di Senin pagi yang selalu sibuk. Yoongi benci itu. Dia membenci nada sedih Jimin. Dia senang bahwa Jimin mengikuti instruksinya dengan 'mulai menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan padaku'. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba sedih memikirkan betapa sedihnya Jimin. Dia selalu meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin pasti merasa kesepian. Tapi, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka berdua tahu itu. Mereka berdua tidak tahu itu. Mereka berdua bodoh. Tapi, mereka berdua ingin memperbaiki ini dan itu hanya itu yang penting.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi ketika dia selesai mengeringkan piring terakhir. Jimin menatapnya bingung. Pertanyaannya tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja, dia akan menjadi bingung.

"Eh, apa yang kau bicarakan, _hyung_?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan Yoongi bersumpah, _it's fucking cute._

"Maksudku, tidak tahu. Apakah kau mau ikut denganku mengunjungi studio hari ini?" Yoongi melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana mata Jimin menjadi lebih besar dan Jimin menjadi sangat bersemangat. Jimin pasti akan bilang ya.

"Eh, aku boleh?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati.

"Mengapa tidak?" Yoongi tertawa.

.

Sejak mereka tiba lima menit yang lalu, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi segala sesuatu yang ada. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi ke studio Yoongi. Itu mimpinya. Sekarang, dia ada di dini, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin dia sebagian besar akan mengganggu Yoongi. _Well_ , dia akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak mengganggu. Yoongi menyalakan beberapa alat dia tidak tahu apa dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia hanya harus pergi atau apa.

"Aku membuat sebuah lagu." Yoongi tersenyum. Itu tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Jimin balas tersenyum senang. Oh, tentu saja Jimin tahu.

"Ini belum selesai, akan dliris dua bulan dari sekarang." Yoongi tersenyum dan menarik Jimin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia memasangkan _headphone_ pada Jimin dan memainkan lagunya. Dia memerhatikan ekspresi Jimin. Rasanya sangat aneh. Dia gugup. Hampir terasa seperti sedang melakukan demo lagu ke sebuah perusahaan. Saat itu, dia akan khawatir tentang uang yang dia akan dia dapat tetapi, ketika dia melihat Jimin perlahan menutup matanya dan tersenyum, itu bernilai jutaan, tidak ada, miliaran, tidak, uang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan senyum dan ekspresi puas Jimin saat ini.

" _Hyung_ , bagus sekali!" Jimin melompat di kursinya dengan senang hati. Yoongi sangat suka Jimin yang bahagia. Sebenarnya seperti Seokjin, dia paling benci Jimin yang sedih. Itu akan membuatnya sedih juga.

"Ini khusus dibuat untukmu." Kata Yoongi dengan senyum cerah.

"Oh." Jimin tersipu malu. "Penyanyinya tahu ini?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Mungkin akan aneh jika penyanyi yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini tahu kalau lagu ini dibuat khusus untuk Jimin.

"Tidak. Dia tidak perlu tahu." Yoongi menyeringai. Itu adalah senyum bahagia dan puas. Dia tampak seperti anak yang memenangkan sebuah pertandingan, seperti seorang anak yang mendapat permen. Dia tampak begitu bahagia. Jimin menyukainya.

"Kita beruntung. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal." Jimin tersenyum kembali ke Yoongi. Sudahkah Yoongi bilang bahwa dia suka sekali senyum Jimin?

"Iya. Kita beruntung." Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum juga. Dia akan berterima kasih Seokjin setelah ini.

.

Lagu itu menjadi hit, menjadi nomor satu di berbagai _music_ _chart_. Jimin bangga dan tidak bisa behenti menyebut lagu itu sebagai lagunya selama sebulan. Yoongi mendapat uang yang dia inginkan. Dia juga mendapat beberapa tawaran untuk membuat sebuah album lagi tapi, dia ingin beristirahat. Mungkin dia akan mulai lagi bulan depan atau bulan depan yang lain atau yeah, saat dia mereasa ingin melakukannya. Yoongi senang. Hidupnya tidak pernah sebahagia ini dan itu karena Jimin. Jimin yang terus tersenyum kepadanya, tertawa dengannya dan akhirnya menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya kepadanya. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat Jimin cemberut, merajuk atau bahkan marah kepadanya. Dia akhirnya merasakan betapa indahnya menikah.

"Tidak." Yoongi menggeleng. Dia masih terbaring di tempat tidur ketika Jimin datang dengan gagasannya tentang 'menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung'_. Tidak Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jimin melakukan itu. Dia sudah cukup baik untuk membelikan mereka tiket gratis dan akomodasi ke Jeju bulan lalu. Jadi, tidak. Yoongi merasa dia sudah cukup berterimakasih pada Seokjin.

"Kau sudah sangat sibuk dengan akademi tari itu, Jimin." Yoongi benci sekali merengek tapi, semua berbeda di depan Jimin. Jimin akhirnya membuka akademi tarinya sendiri. Yoongi banyak membantunya. Terutama dalam memberikan keberanian untuk rasa percaya diri dan Yoongi benar. Jimin membuka akademi tari yang cukup sukses. Kebanyakan yang mendaftar adalah anak-anak di sekitar apartemen Yoongi.

"Uh," Jimin menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Aku tahu, tapi ..aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku-uh, aku pikir aku hanya ingin menonton film dengan Seokjin _hyung_? "

"Kau menyukainya lebih dari aku?" Yoongi cemberut. Hanya di depan Jimin, sumpah.

"Tidak!" Jimin segera berteriak.

"Tapi kau mau menonton film dengan dia bukan aku?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"Uh, oke! Aku tidak pergi! Lagi pula, Seokjin _hyung_ pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan Namjoon _hyung_.' Kali ini Jimin cemberut. Rengekak Yoongi kadang-kadang sangat berguna.

Yoongi menyeringai dan menarik Jimin untuk berbaring di ranjang, di sampingnya. "Mari kita tidur, ya?" Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya.

"Hanya tidur? Ini hari Sabtu, _hyung_. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Jimin meletakkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dan menarik napas dalam. Dia sangat suka aroma tubuh Yoongi, apalagi saat pagi.

"Baik. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kita bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan selama itu hanya menyangkut kau dan aku." Yoongi mendesah. Dia berencana untuk tidur seharian hari ini.

"Oke, kita pergi ke Lotte World!" Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak. Pergi ke Lotte World dengan Yoongi membuatnya bersemangat. Dia bisa membayangkan menaiki wahana ekstrim bersama Yoongi. Jimin pasti akan takut tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin pergi ke sebuah taman hiburan dengan Yoongi. Itu pasti luar biasa.

"Lotte World?" Yoongi gumam, berpikir cukup lama.

" _Please_ …" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali mengigit legan Yoongi. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi dia sekarang benar-benar suka menggigit-gigit lengan Yoongi, menggigit kulit Yoongi atau menciumnya. Sekarang sudah menajdi sebuah kebiasaan.

"Baik. Bersyukurlah aku mencintaimu." Yoongi mendesah. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk Park Jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_." Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dan meringkuk lebih dekat ke Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memberi Jimin kecupan lagi di bibir. Jika Jimin senang, dia tidak akan pernah meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

...

Fin.

Domestic!AU! pasti gini… iya gak sih? Hehehehe. Pokoknya ini udah dicoba bikin se-domestic(?) mungkin. Huhuhu. Kalo ngerasa ini aneh, disaranin baca yg versi Inggrisnya aja hahahaT.T

Maap ya buat typo ato bahasa yg ngaco. Ditranslate sambil ngantuk.

Makasih udah baca ya. Muachhh~~~ ^0^


End file.
